The Legend of Pokemon: Ocarina of Time
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Inspired by that one little guy's "The Legend of Eevee: Pokeflute of Time." Based on the game but with all Pokemon, Link must save Hyrule from the evil Dark Lord Ganondorf. *Note: Discontinued for now.*
1. The Pokemon With No Fairy

Pikette – ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! I grow tired of these introductions!

Me – Well, you don't have to be here right now. I could easily have Pikachu or Raiden-

Emma – HEY! What about me!?

Me – Oh Emma, I thought-

Emma – You thought what!? No one's going to know me if you don't let me have my moment!

Me – Well, you're definitely going to have your moment later on in the one story, which I can't say out loud due to spoilers. But alright, Emma, I'll let you host for right now.

Emma – YAY!

Pikette – Thanks Emma. Now I'm going to take a much-needed nap.

Me – Alright, well, I know what you're thinking. Pokemon and Zelda? How could they possibly go together? Well, technically they can't because they're two different franchises.

Everyone – NO SHIT!

Me – Ahem, but others have made the impossible possible. As for me, I don't know if it'll be anything new, but I'll do the best I can. Well, better get started on this. But before that, I've decided to do credits music for this. Now, this isn't part of Ocarina of Time, but oh well. The name of the song is "Zelda Medley" by The Hyrule Symphony. It's practically a tribute to the entire series. By the way, I do not own Pokemon or The Legend of Zelda, but the characters are based on real characters in the Zelda series.)

* * *

**The Legend of Pokemon  
**Ocarina of Time

(A/N: Sorry to have to cut it short, but I have a song here to begin this story. By the way, all songs will be Zelda songs, and if I can't all the ones for the right scenes, well, you'll have to find it another. Sorry if that happens. Anyway, the song here is called "Deku Tree" by Koji Kondo. Since this is Ocarina of Time, I'm just gonna put the title of the song for this story.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pokemon With No Fairy

*Navi, Navi the fairy," The Great Deku Tree said. "Please hear my call."

Soon, Navi, (a Celebi), came towards the great tree. "What is it, Great Deku Tree?" she asked.

"Navi, I do not have much time left," the great tree said. " Do you feel the change in climate? A great evil is slowly covering the land. Please, find Link, the boy who does not have a fairy and bring him to me. His journey is about to begin. Please hurry!"

"Yes, at once," Navi said, taking off towards the village.

* * *

_In the vast deep forest of Hyrule… _

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit…_

_I am known as the Deku Tree_

_The Children of the Forest, the Kokiri, live here with me._

_Each Kokiri each has his or her own guardian fairy._

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…

* * *

_(A/N: This is like a sixteen second song, but I have to put it in. It's called "Enter Ganondorf.")

* * *

_It was raining, and dark. Link (a Pikachu) stood outside the gates of a large castle. Suddenly, the gate started coming down. As it did so, two figures on a Ponyta, one of them a Gardevoir, and the other a Pichu. The Pichu took a glance at him with a worried expression as they rode. *Then, Link turned around to see a Pokemon (a Mewtwo) on the back of a Rapidash, this one black instead of white. The Pokemon stared at him, giving off such an evil aura that Link was stupefied._

"Hey, wake up!" a voice then said, waking him up. Link opened his eyes and yawned as he stretched and got up.

"Oh, a fairy," Link then said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Navi," Navi said. "Nice to meet you. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you."

"The Great Deku Tree?" Link asked. It sounded important.

"Yes, so we must hurry," Navi said.

"Alright," Link said, getting off his bed. He then went towards the door of his house and went outside.

* * *

(A/N: As you can see, I'm trying to use orchestrated versions of these songs, so it sounds cooler. The name of this song is "Kokiri Forest" by The Hyrule Symphony.)

* * *

*Once he went outside, he took a look around what was Kokiri Village. It was a peaceful village, deep inside the forest. "Link!" He looked down to see his good friend Saria (a Leafeon) coming up towards his house. He quickly slid down the ladder and went to her. "Oh wow," she said. "You finally have your own fairy now."

"That's right," Link said. "I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree."

"Really?" Saria asked. "It sounds important. I don't know what it is, but just please be careful."

Link blushed a tad bit. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. But I had better get going so I will see you later."

"Bye Link!" Saria then said as Link headed towards the exit. Unfortunately, Mido (Ivysaur) was guarding the exit. He was the leader after all.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked as Link came up to him.

"I've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree," Link said simply.

Mido just laughed. "You… summoned by the Great Deku Tree!?" he said. "That's the funniest thing I ever heard. Sorry, but you're not passing today. Unless… you happen to have a sword and shield."

"Hey!" Navi said angrily. "There is no time for this! We must-"

"Don't worry about it, Navi," Link said as he walked in the other direction. "It is probably best anyway."

"But where will you find a sword and shield?" Navi asked.

"The shop here sells them," Link said. "Luckily I have enough rupees to purchase one."

"And the sword?" Navi asked.

A smile crept onto Link's face. "I might know where to find one." They then headed towards the shop where, just as Link said, there was a shield. He then paid his forty rupees and now he had a shield. Now onto the sword.

He quickly went up a small hill,. On the top, there was a fence that zigzagged back and forth. Once going through that, he found a small. Getting on all fours, he crawled through the small hole until he reached the other side. There were small arched cliffs, as if the area from above looked like a maze. He took a left, and then a quick right, and another left and one more right until he saw before him a large chest. Navi gasped. "Is this it?" she asked.

"Must be," Link said as he went over to the chest. Opening it, he saw the Kokiri Sword and took it out. Examining it without nicking himself, he said softly, "Still sharp."

"Okay, now that we have both, we can see the Deku Tree," Navi stated.

The two headed back to where Mido was. He was stunned once now seeing Link armed. "Is that the Kokiri Sword?" he asked. "How did you- oh nevermind! I guess I have to keep my word. Very well, you may pass." He then got out of the way and Link and Navi continued on.

Once they arrived, Navi said, "Great Deku Tree! I have returned with Link."

"Ah, you have returned, Navi," the great tree said. "Link, I am glad you have finally come. I need your assistance. A great evil has placed a curse on me, which is killing me. To defeat the curse and destroy the evil inside, it will require great courage from you. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes," Link said.

"Very well, then enter," the Deku Tree said as an opening appeared. "Navi, you will accompany him as well." While he may have been young, Link was brave and ready to take on anything. He then went inside, ready to face whatever was thrown at him.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, that will end with chapter one. I'm going to make sure to be as exact to the storyline as I can. I decided to end it here because I want to start the real fighting next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far and the real action will come up next chapter.)

Me – It's amazing.

Emma – What's amazing?

Me – How this game got an "E" rating. I mean, come on. There was so much violence and blood, and stuff that you would NEVER let your young child see.

Emma – Yeah, you do have a point there.

Me – I'll never understand Nintendo sometimes.

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Inside The Deku Tree & Gohma

(A/N: Okay, I've decided since we are now inside the Deku Tree, to put in this song. The name of it is "Deku Tree Theme" by the Z.R.E.O. Team. It's supposed to be the theme when you're inside the Deku Tree. By the way, I know there may be times in real life where you wouldn't have to do things that are in the game. I'm trying to go by the game's standards so don't criticize me for going by the book, or in this case, game.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Inside The Deku Tree & Gohma

*It was strange going inside. Inside, Link and Navi could both see that the area was covered with spider webs. "Spinarak, they must be what is killing the Deku Tree," Link said to himself. He started walking and didn't have to go far before a vicious Bellsprout came out of the ground. Before it could attack, Link stabbed it in the head, killing it immediately. It then dropped some Deku Nuts, which he collected.

Another Bellsprout appeared, and Link repeated the same process. He then saw a ladder to his left, went over to it and climbed up it. Continuing to walk, he then noticed vines growing on the wall. "These vines look rather thick," Navi said. "Perhaps you can climb them?" Link nodded. He then noticed a door on his right. Continuing down the walkway, he reached the door, opening it.

As he went through, the door closed and locked. Taking a small glance behind him, Link moved forward. Suddenly, out of the ground, a Skiploom appeared, and attempted to use Bullet Seed. However, Link deflected it with his shield, causing the attack to come back and hit Skiploom. "Ouch," the Skiploom said. "Please forgive me master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

"Very well," Link said.

"If you fall from a high cliff, try rolling so that you don't end up hurting yourself," the Skiploom. Link of course knew such a thing, but decided to let it go. "Of course, it won't always work on really, really high cliffs hehe."

The Pokemon then ran away out of sight. The door in front of him then unlocked. Going through the door, he then saw a floating platform right in front of him. However, Link jumped down and climbed up the vines since the platform was too far away from the other side. There, he saw a chest. Opening it, he found the Fairy Slingshot. Now he finally had a way to get rid of those pesky Spinarak. He then turned back, jumped on the platform which apparently was unstable, and then went through both doors.

Returning back to where the Spinarak were, and quickly used his slingshot to instantly kill them. He then started climbing up. He saw that there were two pathways, and took the right. Upon reaching solid ground, suddenly an Ariados appeared right before him. But like before, Link stabbed it with his knife, killing it instantly.

He was far above the ground, and looking down, saw a large web covering a hole. It was possible with enough speed and weight he could break it. He then jumped right off the edge, falling straight through the web, landing in a body of water. He quickly got onto a ledge and saw a small switch. He pressed it down and a torch suddenly appeared. Then, using one of the sticks he had collected on the way to the Deku Tree, he lit one on fire and spying the spider web in the one corner, jumped over and lit it, melting it away, revealing yet another door.

Inside there, he encountered another Skiploom, and ended up using the same tactic to stun it. "Owow," it said. "Please forgive me master. If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool."

Link, having heard this before, then replied, "Alright."

"You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the correct order," the Skiploom said. "The order is 2…3…1… Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" It then scurried away. Link then saw that the door was locked, but there was some sort of mechanism above it. Getting out his slingshot again, Link shot at it, causing the door to unlock.

Going through it, he now saw another platform in a body of water. Only problem was, there was a spiked bar blocking the way. Looking into the water, Link saw yet another switch. Perhaps it could change the level of the water? He then got onto the platform and then dived into the water. He swam down until he managed to press the switch down, which did lower the level of water.

He then finally crossed to the other side, and after killing another Ariados, saw a ledge he could not reach. Then, seeing the block next to him, he pushed it over until it was in place, which he then got on top of. There was another door which he went through.

After killing two more Bellsprout, he was in another room with two unlit torches. Once again, he took the stick he had, lit it, and then lit the two torches, unlocking the door to the next room. There were three pathways that were covered in webs, but Link saw one that continued on, which was a small hole. He then burned away the web and went crawling through the hole. Upon reaching the other side, he saw a block on a small track and a hole covered by a spider web. He was in the same room with the water as before. Getting the idea, he pushed the block until it dropped into the water. He went down again to the torch and relit his stick. Going the other way, he went to the hole, melted the spider web, and fell through, right into more water.

Quickly getting out, he encountered the three Skiploom brothers. Following the pattern given to him, he managed to defeat all of them. "How did you know our secret!?" one of them cried out. "It's so irritating! It's so annoying that I have to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!"

"Queen Gohma?" Link said to himself.

"In order to defeat her, you have to strike her while she's stunned!" the Skiploom said. "Oh Queenie, forgive me!" It and its brothers than ran off. The door then unlocked and Link went through.

* * *

(A/N: Okay all you Zelda fans, you know what's gonna happen now. Time for some boss music. The song here, as you may have guessed, is called "Boss Theme Orchestrated" by The Z.R.E.O. Team. And once the battle is done, I'll of course have the "Boss Clear" theme, which is done by the same group. Enjoy!)

* * *

The room was dark and damp, more like a lair. This had to be where Gohma resided. Link walk carefully with Navi by his side. The door then closed behind him suddenly, causing him to quickly look back. He then heard a rustling. "Link! Look up!" Navi said suddenly.

Link quickly looked to see an eye staring at him. Reacting, the figure above started moving and then dropped, landing right in front of Link. *It was the Parasitic Armored Arachnid, Gohma, and it was a really large Ariados. The Ariados then walked towards Link, ready to attack. Link quickly took out his slingshot and shot the creature right in the eye before it attacked, stunning it. Link then took his sword and swung and stabbed at Gohma's eye, injuring it as it let out squeals of pain.

It then backed off, crawling away and went up the wall. Link then saw it started hatching eggs, using small Spinarak to attack him. He then quickly destroyed the eggs before they managed to hatch. After some time, Gohma returned to the ground, looking to attack the Pikachu once more. However, Link was ready and once again shot the Ariados right in the eye, stunning it again. Link then attacked with a flurry of swipes and stabs, until the spider moved back suddenly, squealing in pain until it finally collapsed to the ground. *Then, the fallen creature evaporated into nothingness, the Deku Tree now cleansed of the curse. Suddenly, a portal appeared in the lair, which had to lead back to the outside. Link then stepped up into the portal and it lifted him up and he and Navi disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Soon, they both found themselves back outside as they finally hit solid ground. "Well done Link," a voice said. He looked and saw it was coming from the Deku Tree. "You have shown your courage. I knew I could count on you to fulfill my wishes. Now, I have more to tell you. Will you listen?"

"Yes," Link said.

"Good…" the Deku Tree said. "Now listen carefully. A wicked Pokemon of the desert was the one who had put this curse on me. This Pokemon uses his vile, sorcerous powers in search of the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic known as the Triforce, which contains the essence of the Gods."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, before we continue, we have to have this song here, called "The Legend of Hyrule." This is obviously where the Deku Tree speaks about the three goddesses.)

* * *

*"Before time began, before spirits and light existed…" the Deku Tree continued. "Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule… Din, the goddess of power… Nayru, the goddess of wisdom… and Farore, the goddess of courage… Din… with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore… with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world´s providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

"You must never allow the Pokemon from the desert to reach the Sacred Realm," the Deku Tree warned. The Pokemon that placed this death curse on me and sapped my power… Because of it, my end is near. Though your valiant efforts were successful, I was doomed from the beginning. I will pass away soon. But do not grieve for me, for I have been able to tell you of these important things. This is Hyrule's final hope. Link, head to Hyrule Castle. There you will meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with you, the one I hid from the evil Pokemon that he wanted so much that he placed this curse on me." In a flash of light, a gem appeared appeared above Link's head. He then took it into his paws. "The future depends on you Link. You are indeed courageous. Navi the fairy, help Link on his journey, to carry out my will. I entreat you Navi… goodbye."

Suddenly, the Deku Tree's bark changed from brown to gray, the leaves now dead. The Great Deku Tree had finally passed away. "Link," Navi then said. "Let's head to Hyrule Castle."

"Right," Link said, turning around and heading back.

Navi started to follow but then stopped. She took one last look at the Deku Tree. "Goodbye, Great Deku Tree…" she said, before turning back and following Link back to the village.

* * *

(A/N: And so the journey begins. As you can see, I'm practically going by the game, which isn't bad at all. As you can see, definitely for these upcoming temples, I really need to concentrate. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will come up soon enough!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Off To Hyrule Castle

(A/N: Okay, I have something to admit. While I have played and beat Ocarina of Time, which I had actually just done again recently, I've been using a walkthrough to help me regain my memories of what goes on. I know, it's sad and to be honest, I can remember the events of Twilight Princess so much better, because I have played that game more often. So please don't hate me for having to refer to YouTube.)  


* * *

Chapter 3: Off To Hyrule Castle

Link had made his way back to the village, only to find himself face to face again with Mido. "What did you do!?" Mido then said angrily. "Don't think I don't know! I hear that the Deku Tree is now dead! Look what you've done!" He then walked angrily, not speaking another word to Link, but Link didn't care; he had more important issues to take care of. His mission now was to head to Hyrule Castle, and meet the princess. From what it sounded like, the princess played a huge role in saving the world from the evil that was spreading.

He, along with Navi, then headed towards the exit of the village, going through the large tunnel. He was about to cross the bridge until-

"Oh, you're leaving now… aren't you?" Link turned to see Saria, his friend, staring back at him.

"Yeah…" Link said, feeling slightly bad for leaving without even saying goodbye to her.

"I figured… that you would leave someday," Saria said. "Because I think we both know you're not like us." She then smiled. "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. We will always be friend… forever and always."

"Saria…" Link then said.

She then shook her head, while still smiling. "Don't worry about me. But here, take this." She then put what appeared to be an ocarina into Link's paws. "I want you to have it. Whenever you play it, I hope you'll think of me and come back to the forest to visit. So please, take good care of it."

"I will Saria," Link said with a smile. He then gave her a hug, and with one last glance at her, he then went across the bridge to the final exit of the forest.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, now it's time for the music cue. The song here, as we all know, is called "Hyrule Field" by the Hyrule Symphony.)  


* * *

  
*The sun was bright and the skies were clear. Hyrule Field was just ahead. Link was making his way into the clearing until he suddenly heard a voice. He looked up to see a Noctowl staring back at him. "Link, up here," the Pokemon said. "It seems that your journey is finally beginning. As you may know, you will encounter many hardships along the way. That is your fate, but do not feel discouraged at the toughest of times. Head straight to Hyrule Castle, where you will meet the princess. Do you understand all this?"

"Um, yes?" Link then said.

"Good, then I will you again soon!" The Noctowl then opened its wings and flew off.

"What a strange creature," Navi commented. Link couldn't help but agree. He then continued on his way, finally making his way to the clearing. He was taken aback. Never had he seen such a sight as this. _"So, this is the land of Hyrule,"_ he thought. He then saw in the distance what appeared to be the castle and headed in that direction. Following the dirt path, he went up the small hill and the castle grew closer and closer with each step. Soon, he finally reached the entrance, which was connected by a drawbridge.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's another song to play. I don't know why it's called this, but the song is "Hyrule Castle" by the Hyrule Symphony. Despite the title, it's the song used for Castle Town. Weird, huh?)  


* * *

  
*As soon as he crossed the bridge, he then found himself in Hyrule Castle Town, which was the market place of the castle. Going through the somewhat small market place, he saw many Pokemon frolicking around, carrying on with their business. Then, he saw the main part of the castle, just up ahead.

Continuing on, he found himself in another open field. However, he then came across a gate that appeared. "Oh great," Link then said. "Now how am I supposed to get to the princess?" He then saw a group of vines and a smile then crept onto his face.

Climbing up the vines, Link was now up on top of the structure where the gate was. Unfortunately, he then heard a whistle. "You there! Stop!" Even more unfortunate was the fact that these guards were Machoke, very strong, and the armor and weapons didn't help the situation for Link.

Immediately, he thrown out, and Link then went back to where the vines were, trying to come up with a new plan. However, he then happened to see someone, an Eevee, standing near the vines. She had a smile on her face. "So I see you were trying to get into the castle, no?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was," Link said, looking down, embarrassed.

The Eevee then giggled. "You're too cute. Don't be embarrassed," she said. "You just have to be a little more… _sneakier _around them." She then sighed. "Unfortunately, I have the same problem. My daddy is at the castle delivering milk and hasn't come back yet. Most likely he fell asleep again." She then looked back to Link. "By the way, my name is Malon. What's yours?"

"Link," Link replied.

"Link," Malon said. "That's a nice name. Listen Link, do you think you can do me a favor, if you do happen to get past the guards? My daddy must be in there somewhere and if you happen to find him, please tell him that he needs to come back and that his daughter is worried sick about him?"

"Sure I can," Link said.

"Thank you," Malon said, a smile on her face. "Here take this." She then gave him a small egg. "This is my token of thanks." She was about to leave but then turned back. "Hey Link," she then said. "I know we just met but, do you think maybe you could come visit sometime up at Lon Lon Ranch? It isn't too far from here."

Link wasn't expecting the question, but he then smiled. "Sure Malon, I'll make sure to do so," he said.

"Aw, thanks," she said. "See you later Link!" She then turned around and left. Little did Link know that she had been slightly blushing.

Link then turned back and went up the vines once more. Once he got back to where he was before, he then jumped off, rolling so that he wouldn't hurt himself. He made sure to be quick, and it just so happened that the guards happened to look away while he made his way. He finally made to a small field, close to the castle's entrance. However, there was one more soldier standing guard. Then, he happened to see the small cliff that he could climb up.

Climbing up it, he kept moving until he found himself at another moat. He then saw that part there was guarded and proceeded by jumping into the water. "Did you hear something?" one of the guards then said.

"Hmm?" the other said. "Nah, it was probably nothing."

Link held his breath, swimming underneath until he resurfaced on the other side. He then got out and carefully headed towards the other end of the moat. Then, he heard what sounded like snoring and saw an Umbreon sleeping. _"This must be Malon's father," _Link thought. He then went up to the Pokemon. "Um, excuse me sir?" he then said. However, the Umbreon kept sleeping.

Link wasn't sure what else to do until suddenly felt the egg he had starting to twitch. Suddenly, it hatched, giving birth to a new Torchic and cawing loudly as it woke up the Pokemon. "What in tarnation!?" the Umbreon then said, jolting up quickly. "Can't a Pokemon get their sleep around here?" He then looked to Link. "Oh, hello there, and who might you be?"

"My name is Link," Link said.

"I see. My name is Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch," Talon said. "I went to the castle to deliver some milk and I must've dozed off. Oh shoot. Malon sent you to find me, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Link said.

"Oh man, I messed up bad this time," Talon said. He then started running. "She's really gonna let me have it now!"

Link, content that he was able to help Malon, now focused on his primary objective. However, he couldn't seem to find a way to get in. Then, he saw the waterway, and an idea came to his mind. He then saw the milk crates Talon left behind and decided to put them to good use. He then took the first one, drug it all the way to the edge and pushed it into the water. To his relief, the crate was too heavy to be swept away. He then took the second crate and placed it on top of the other one. Using it as a base, he then jumped over the large gap to where the waterway was and crawled right through it.

Crossing through, he then saw that he was now in the castle courtyard. Unfortunately, there were yet more guards, meaning he would have to go all sneaky again. He got out of the water and headed towards the first set of hedges where a soldier was standing guard. He waited until the guard moved onto the other side of the hedges and quickly made a dash for it. He then made it to an area where two fountains laid. Along with that, there were two soldiers, making his pathway a tad bit harder.

However, much to his luck, the one soldier made his way over to where the other soldier was, giving him free access. Moving yet again, he then found himself next to a large grape vineyard. He waited until the guard was looking away and repeated the same process. Finally, after crossing another area with a statue, he then found himself changing direction as he huddled close to another set of hedges. The soldiers were becoming a grievance, as there were two of them now, guarding both paths. But, he noticed that they both moved in one direction, one taking a few steps, and the other taking a few steps. After waiting some time, Link made his move, narrowly avoiding the guards and soon found himself at a small opening and a clearing beyond that, which he quickly went towards.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's most likely the last song of the chapter. You can probably guess what song it is judging by where Link is. Anyway, the name of the song is "Zelda's Lullaby" by The Hyrule Symphony.)  


* * *

  
*Link found himself in a smaller courtyard, and then up ahead saw a young girl, who happened to be a Pichu, staring through a window. He then went up to here, knowing perhaps she was the princess, but not expecting her to be so young. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at Link in surprise. "Who… who are you?" she then asked. "How did you get past the guards?" She then happened to see Navi. "Wait a minute… is that a fairy? Then you must be from the forest." A look of surprise then came on her face. "Then… that means you must have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? That green gem?"

"Um… yes?" Link then said.

The Pichu then giggled. "Just as I thought," she said. "I had this dream. Dark clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parting the clouds and lit up the ground. The light then turned into a figure holding the green stone, who also happened to have a fairy. It's strange, but I knew it had to have been a prophecy about someone coming from the forest. And it seems that you could be this person. But I'm terribly sorry! I got caught up in my story that I did not even properly introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

"My name is Link," Link said.

"Link…" Zelda then said. "Strange, somehow it sounds so… familiar. Okay Link, then I will tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family for generations. Please keep this a secret though from everyone."

"I will," Link said.

"Thank you," Zelda said, smiling. "The legend goes like this. The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds it in their hands. If the person holding has a righteous heart, then Hyrule will be lead to a golden age of prosperity. However, if the person holding it has a heart of evil, then Hyrule will be consumed by that evil… or so I'm told. So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones.

"That's right, the Temple of Time is what connects the Sacred Realm to our world," Zelda continued. But it is sealed by the Door of Time, which is a stonewall. To open it, you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. But you also need the treasure of the Royal Family to open it as well… the Ocarina of Time."

"I see," Link then said.

"I forgot to mention what I was doing before you came," Zelda then said. "I was spying inside the castle through the window. The dark clouds from my dream… I think they symbolize the Pokemon that is in there. Here, take a look." Link then went up to the window and peered inside. He then saw a large Pokemon walking inside the room, who then kneeled down.

"Do you see the Pokemon with the evil eyes?" Zelda asked. "That is Ganondorf, the leader of a group of Psychic Pokemon out in the desert far to the west. Mostly thieves they are. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I do not think he is so sincere. The clouds in my dream must symbolize him." Then, Ganondorf glanced over to where Link was, causing him to quickly duck under the window. "What happened?" Zelda then asked. "Did he see you? Don't worry, he doesn't know what we're planning… yet." She then sighed. "I told my father about my dream, but he didn't believe that it was a prophecy. But I can just… sense that Pokemon's evil intentions! There is no doubt that Ganondorf must be after the Triforce. And to do it, he came to Hyrule to earn my father's trust. And in doing so, he will conquer not just Hyrule but the entire world!" She then looked back to Link. "Link… you and I are the only ones who can protect Hyrule from Ganondorf. Please, will you help me?"

Link nodded. "Of course I will," he said.

Zelda smiled once again. "Thank you, Link," she said. "I have to admit, I am afraid, mostly because I know that Pokemon can destroy all of Hyrule and all that is precious to us. The power he has is terrifying. But, you are here, which means there is still hope. I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power. He shall not have it. Go find the other two Spiritual Stones and then come back to meet me. One more thing though… take this letter." She then gave him a letter with her signature on it. "This will most likely help you in your quest. Now, I will have my assistant Impa take you out of the castle safely. And… please be careful Link."

Link nodded and turned around to head out of the castle. Then, he saw an Espeon staring at him as he came up to her. "I am Impa of the Sheikahs," she then said. "I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is as she as foretold." She then tilted her head slightly, looking at him. "You are a courageous boy… you are about to embark on a long and dangerous journey, aren't you? My role in the Princess' dream was to teach a melody to the one in the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this melody to Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was an infant. There is mysterious power in these notes. Now, listen carefully…" She then took what appeared to be a grass whistle and placed it to her mouth, playing a soft and soothing melody. "Now, you try it."

Link then took out his Ocarina given to him and slowly played the exact same notes. He was a bit surprised to have learned the notes so quickly. Impa then smiled. "If the castle guards find you, there will be trouble. I'll lead you out safely."  


* * *

Soon, the two of them were just outside the castle in Hyrule Field. Impa was staring at a mountain in the distance. "You brave soul," she then said. "We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. The mountain over there… that is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the base of the mountain you will the find my village, Kakariko Village. I was born and raised there. It might be a good idea to talk to some of the villagers there beforehand. The song you learned shows your connection to the Royal Family, and it will help you in your quest. Zelda will be waiting for you. We're all counting on you!" She then threw something towards the ground and disappeared in a flash.

Link looked back towards the mountain. "So, Death Mountain huh?" he then said. He then looked to Navi. "Come on Navi, we have to go get that stone and help Zelda… and Hyrule." The two of them quickly headed in the same direction towards the village of Kakariko.  


* * *

(A/N: And that will end chapter three. The courtyard part to me was very annoying to write, I'm not going to lie. I'm just glad to have gotten this part done. Next chapter may have some action, but that I am not sure yet. You'll find out next chapter as Link heads to Death Mountain.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Kakariko Village

Chapter 4: Kakariko Village

Link was going to head on his way towards Kakariko Village before Navi stopped him. "What would Saria say if we told her we were trying to save Hyrule?" she asked. She had a point, since Saria was one of Link's closest friends.

"You're right," Link then said. "And I think she would be able to help us." He then looked behind him. "Guess we better head back to Kokiri Forest then."

Once they finally made their way back, Link noticed Saria wasn't around and then went looking for Mido. "Saria?" he asked. "I don't know, she just said it would be a place you would know."

But it had already come to Link's mind as Mido had said those last words. "The Sacred Forest Meadow…" He then looked to Navi. "Come on Navi, I know where Saria is."

They headed up the one slope and kept going up until they reached a hollowed pathway, into the Lost Woods.

* * *

(A/N: Oh yes, probably everyone's favorite song from the game, except I'll be using the Z.R.E.O version here.)

* * *

*Upon entering the Lost Woods, Link began taking the pathways he had memorized for so long, going left, right, and forward at different times. There was a reason why it was called Lost Woods, since most of the paths connected with each other.

Finally, Link made his way to the entrance of the meadow. However, if it weren't for Navi noticing something in the bush and calling out to him, Link would not have seen the Mightyena that suddenly attacked. Of course, Link managed to kill it with his sword.

The doorway opened, revealing rather large hedges. It was almost like a maze as Link went back and forth through each pathway, killing a few enemies on the way. Then, he found a stairwell, leading upwards and went up it and went ahead along the narrow path and went up another stairwell.

He then found himself at a large ruin-like structure. In the middle of the area was a large stone, with a design that had three triangles. Then, he saw Saria, sitting on a branch, playing on another Ocarina she had. It was a rather sweet and joyous melody, the kind that could put anyone in a good mood.

Once she saw him, she stopped playing. "I've been waiting for you Link," she said. "This meadow is my secret place. I feel like… this place could be important for both of us one of these days."

"Both of us?" Link asked.

"Yes," Saria said, smiling. "That is what I feel. With the Ocarina, I can communicate with the spirits of the forest. Would you like to play along with me?"

"Sure," Link said, taking out the Ocarina she gave him.

"Just follow along with me," Saria said. "It's simple." She then began playing a few notes, allowing Link to repeat them. Soon, both of them were able to play the exact same song. Saria then giggled. "Great, great that you learned it!" she said. "Please don't forget about this song, promise?"

"Promise," Link said.

"We can actually communicate this way," Saria said. "Just like with the spirits. If you need me, you know what to do."

"Saria, I need to tell you something," Link said.

"What is it Link?" she replied.

"The Deku Tree asked me to go to Hyrule Castle," Link explained. "And once getting there, I was given a mission by the Princess of the Royal Family. Right now, I am to head to Death Mountain."

"Where the Gorons live?" Saria asked. She then smiled. "I knew there was something special about you. Well, I'm not sure if there's anything I can do at the moment, but like I said before, you can always contact me. By the time you do, perhaps I might have an idea."

"Right," Link said. He then turned around. "I have to head back, to Kakariko Village." Take care of yourself, Saria."

"And you as well," she said as Link headed off. She then sighed sadly. "The song was all I could give you," she then said quietly. "I hope it'll be enough."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I decided to do a little editing here with this next song. I know you would think I would use the Kakariko Village song from OoT, but I decided to use an arranged version from A Link To The Past because it just sounds more… mellow. I don't know. It's 3:25, very similar to OoT's version, and should be easy to find.)

* * *

Link made his way up the steps leading to the entrance of Kakariko Village. *There was a Hyrulian soldier standing guard, which must've meant that this was a garrison to Hyrule Castle. Going into the village, he then saw a Pokemon, a Nidoking, yelling to other Nidorino. "Get the hell back here you asses!" he yelled. After a couple moments, he then sighed. Seeing Link, he then said, "Don't mind me. My sons and I are supposed to be helping expand the village here, but they don't seem to want to work. Ah, what's an old Pokemon like me supposed to do?"

"Can I help?" Link asked.

"No, don't bother," the Nidoking said. "If they won't listen to me, they most certainly won't listen to you."

Link shrugged slightly and continued on his way, seeing the mountain in the distance. But before that, he noticed the pathway towards the cemetery and felt as if something was summoning. "Link, where are you going?" Navi asked. But Link had already started walking in that direction and Navi could only follow him.

It was starting to get dark, making the scenery of the cemetery even creepier. He saw the caretaker of the cemetery but ignored him. They weren't quite the warmest and friendliest people to meet. He passed by the graves of those who had passed, which were quite similar. Then, he saw one in particular that caught his attention. On the tombstone was the same design he had seen before, knowing it was the Triforce. This was a burial site of someone from the Royal Family. And yet, something seemed out of place. He got out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby.

All of a sudden, the sky darkened as rain clouds sudden appeared. It began to pour and lightning struck. Then, he saw something he did not even expect to see. A ball of energy started producing where the tombstone was. Then, out of nowhere, a portal-like entity surrounded it and suddenly the tombstone exploded, knocking Link onto his back. Once he got up, he saw that the tombstone was gone and in its place was a small hole. Now very curious, he decided to investigate and dropped down the small hole.

He was in a tomb. A small room was up ahead which he went up to, and saw bones scattered all across the room. There were some Zubat that skittered away upon seeing him. There was a door on top of a small ledge, which he climbed up. Going into the next room, he then saw something he would probably never forget.

The room was filled with small pools that let out a strange green gas. Not only that, but he happened to see many Redead (Dusknoir) in the room as well. Fortunately, they were slow, but unfortunately, they had the ability to make Link freeze as they edged their way over to him. However, he was able to make his way into the next room. There was a wall with text written on it as well as a scale etched closer to the bottom. It was a poem of some sort. Link read it quickly:

_The rising sun will eventually set,_

_A newborn's life will fade._

_From sun to moon, moon to sun…_

_Give peaceful rest to the living dead._

"Well, this is an interesting poem, huh?" Navi said.

"There are notes scribed here," Link said. "_The secret melody composed by the Composer Brothers. The Sun's Song._ I wonder…" He got out his ocarina and played the notes. Little did he know up on the surface the rain had stopped. "So, this is the Sun's Song," Link then said. He then turned around and went back to where the Redead were. He then played the song once more, causing them to stop moving. He used the opportunity he had to go right past them. Going through the door, he went back to where he had fell and he was suddenly teleported back to the graveyard.

However, he saw yet another tombstone, and then pulled it back, revealing yet another hole. He then went down it and up ahead saw a chest. Opening it, he found a Hylian Shield inside. It was large, much larger and heavier than his wooden shield. Somehow though, he had a feeling he was going to need this. His duty done, Link headed back to the village, now heading to where Death Mountain was.

There was a soldier standing next to a gate. "Whoa, hold on there mister!" he quickly said. "If you're heading to Death Mountain, you're heading to a dangerous place. I mean, I know you have a Hylian Shield and all, but only members of the Royal Family are allowed passage through."

"Well, I have this," Link said, handing the soldier Zelda's note.

"Oh…" the soldier said, reading the letter. "Yes, this is most definitely the princess' handwriting. Hmm…_"This is Link. He is under my orders to help save Hyrule."_" All of a sudden, the soldier busted out laughing. "Oh my, what kind of game is our princess playing now? She seems the type to do that. Alright, alright, okay. You can go pass through if you wish." The gate then opened. "Just be careful… Mr. Hero." He then busted out laughing some more as Link continued his way towards the mountains. "Oh wait!" the soldier then said to him. "Just remember one thing. That mountain, or volcano I should say, is currently active, which is why you need that shield with you. Use it wisely."

"Wait a minute, did you say active!?" Link almost yelled.

"Well... yes," the soldier said. "So watch out for falling rocks. Oh, and one last thing. You know the Happy Mask Shop in Castle Town? Well, it just opened up recently and my son keeps pestering me about this one mask he wants. If you could get it for me, I'd really appreciate it."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to do that," Link said as he continued climbing up the slope. "If I can…" he added quietly. Up and up he went on the slope until he was on the Death Mountain Trail. On the way, he ran into some Surskit, which he killed easily. Soon, he was making his way up the mountain, climbing up the small pathway. It was finally time to meet the Gorons.

* * *

(A/N: And we're just gonna stop it right here. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO! Ahem, next chapter will most likely restart the action again, since these last two were meant to be mostly filler chapters. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember, never mess with the dead. I mean it.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. Meeting the Gorons and Dodongo's Cavern

(A/N: Okay, time to start this off with a familiar song. The name of this song here is "Goron City Redux" by the Z.R.E.O. Team.)  


* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the Gorons and Dodongo's Cavern

It was now nighttime as Link continued his way up the mountain. He had to be careful, for rocks were constantly falling down and getting hit by even one could kill him, if not knock him all the way to the bottom then killing him. As he got close to the entrance, he noticed a particular rock close to him. However, he then noticed it seemed to be breathing, and knew it had to be a Goron (Golem). But, he knew it was best not to wake him up and he slowly walked past the Goron, until he was out of reach, and began walking faster.

The entrance was right in front of him now, a large open hole. Going through it, he was amazed at what he saw. *The inside looked somewhat ancient, with many Goron statues in the middle and in the outer perimeters. Not only that, but there appeared to be three floors; Link was on the third. "Well hello there stranger." He then turned to see a Goron staring straight at him, almost making him jump. "No need to be alarmed," the Goron said. "I mean no harm. Besides, we only eat rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. Anyone is welcome here. May I ask, stranger, are you here to see our leader?"

"Um… yes," Link said, realizing their leader had to have the Spiritual Stone.

"Well, unfortunately, our leader is not in the best of moods," the Goron then explained. "Due to certain events, we are in a sort of panic. Our leader has shut himself in his room and will not come out unless someone from the Royal Family comes to visit him."

Link then smiled. "Don't worry, I know a way for him to come out. Where is his room?"

"On the last floor, you can't miss it," the Goron then said. It then sat down to sleep. "Good luck, stranger."

Link made his way down using the steps until he was right in front of their leader's room. The door seemed sealed shut, and it seemed there was no point in trying anything else. Link then pulled out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The door then opened and Link went through until he was in the leader's room. He stood there, a very tall and big Goron, looking at Link with an almost glare. "What is this?" he then said. "I heard the tune of the Royal Family and this fairy boy came?" He then groaned. "Oh, what did we do to deserve this?"

"Please… sir," Link then said. "There's something I need to ask of you."

"Don't bother," the Goron leader then said. "Sorry, I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Need something to cheer you up?" Link asked.

"I don't think anything will work," the Goron leader said, sighing.

Link then remembered the words Saria said to him, and then pulled out his Ocarina again, playing her song. What then took place neither of them expected. The Goron, shaking suddenly, broke out into dance, a smile on his face and laughing. "Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon! Come on! Come on! Come on! HOT! What a hot beat! WHOOAH! YEEAH! YAHOO!" Link, a little disturbed by a Goron dancing, backed away slightly.

Finally, the Goron stopped. "What a hot tune," he then said. "Just like that, I feel so much happier now. Something came over me and I wanted to dance like crazy. Anyway, my name is Darunia, leader of the Gorons. And you are?"

"Link," Link then answered.

"I see," Darunia then said. "So, was there something you needed to ask me?"

"Yes," Link said. "I'm on an important mission given to me by Princess Zelda of the Royal Family. I am here because I need the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

"What?" Darunia then said. "You want that as well? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure. But don't even think I'm going to give it to you that easily. If you need it that badly, why don't you get rid of those monsters in Dodongo's Cavern and prove that you're a real man? In doing so, everyone will be happy again, and I will make sure to give it to you. By the way, take this. I'm not giving it in thanks for anything, I just want you to take it." He then gave Link the Goron's Bracelet. "That way you can pick up those bomb flowers."

"Thank you," Link said. "I will head to the cavern now." He then took his leave, and left the room.

Once he finally got back outside, he headed towards the cavern that was blocked, thinking that must have been Dodongo's Cavern. But, he then realized there had been no bomb flowers near there to use. Then, he saw a bomb flower next to a cliff, which just happened to be right above the blocked cavern. Pulling out the bomb, he then threw it off the cliff, and it just managed to land close to the rock, then blowing it up once it had exploded. Finally, Link made his way down to the now open cavern and then went inside.  


* * *

(A/N: Now it's time for another song. This version of "Dodongo's Cavern" by the Z.R.E.O Team, well, I'm not gonna lie it sounds like you've just entered hell. I'm telling you, Ocarina of Time was a somewhat scary game.)  


* * *

*As he entered, there was a wall blocking his way. Seeing the bomb flower, he then used it to blow it up, entering the main part of the cave, and it wasn't pretty. On the other side, Link could see the skull of what had to have been a Dodongo, and a big one at that. "Lovely," Link then said. He then crossed the small bridge until he came to a dead end.

"There are many lava pits here," Navi then told him. "Be careful."

Link then saw the columns in front of him rise and fall and then fell onto the first one. He then happened to notice the weird machine that had some sort of eye. Then, as he got up there, he noticed it shot a laser beam. Link quickly jumped onto the next column on the right, getting to stable ground. He then saw another one of those machine things and used a bomb flower to destroy it. He then used another to open up the pathway close by.

Once entering the next room, crawling up to the surface were what appeared to be Dodongo babies (Kecleon). Link managed to kill them all with only a couple swings of his sword. He then came to a doorway, but it was locked. However, he saw the statues and the switch and knew what needed to be done. After pushing the statue and getting the door opened, going through the small hallway and killing the Zubat there, he finally got to the next room, which had a column in the middle and short circular pads surrounding it.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, mini boss time. The song here, of course, is "Mini Boss Theme" from OoT.)  


* * *

*Suddenly, a Grovyle appeared out of nowhere with a dagger and started attacking even before Link could get his sword and shield out. It was a quick opponent, and Link attacked when he could. However, it seemed when Link made an attack, the Pokemon would use that timing to strike him back. Clever, but stupid.

The Pokemon then fled, going to the next pad. However, Link did not move, as he heard another one coming and struck before the other Grovyle had a chance. It was now two-on-one, and if they wanted to, they could easily overwhelm him. Finally, he managed to kill one of them and went after the other one. He then stabbed the other one in the heart, killing it instantly. Then, the other door unlocked, allowing Link to enter the next room.

It was in this room now where Link met the adult Dodongos. They could breathe fire, and the way to kill them was to hit them in the tail. Not to mention like the others, they exploded. The next door was locked as well, but there were two torches beside it. Link got out of his Deku Sticks and went over to the one torch, lighting it, and lighting the other torches as well, unlocking the door.

Going through, he saw he was back in the first room and another switch which he stepped on, opening the other door on the far left. Making his way over, dodging another laser beam, he entered through the door to the next room. It was in there he saw bombs lined up against a large towering pillar, and Link knew what to do then. Taking a bomb that was against the wall, he set it next to the others, causing a huge explosion, causing the pillar to collapse slightly, making steps to go up.

After going up, he went up a slight incline through another door, which had a small column with a switch on top. After going up the ladder, and pressing it, unlocking the door, he went through to the next area. He then found himself at a bridge with minor gaps, which he crossed. Going into the next room, he heard the sound of metal and realized this place was booby-trapped. "These paths are very narrow," Navi warned him. "You never know what could be around the corner. Keep your eyes open."

Link then crept carefully through the pathways, having to jump out of the way if one of the sharp metal objects came flying at him. Soon, he came across a ladder that led up to a solid wall. He then looked up to see yet another bomb flower. Getting up to that area, Link took the bomb and managed to clip it along the edge of the wall, blowing it up.

Going through, he saw his path was blocked by fire. He then took out his slingshot and shot the eye-looking thing, causing the fire to disappear. Continuing on, he killed more Dodongo babies, and then went through the next door, finding himself in another lava-filled area. Unfortunately, he then encountered two more Grovyle.

After getting rid of the two, the door on the other side unlocked, and Link continued on his way. It was a tiresome cavern, but at least it would prove to Darunia how much of a man he is. In the next room, it was similar to the one with the fire, but now there were two of them. Link aimed his slingshot at the first eye, taking out the one, and then looked to his left to see another eye, shooting it to make the other fire disappear. Once that was done, he continued on and found himself a treasure chest. Opening it, he found a bomb bag, which was apparently made from a Dodongo's stomach, with bombs inside.

Continuing on, he found himself right above the Dodongo skull. As he figured, there was a doorway right behind it. He then saw a sign, telling him what had to be done. He then went up to the bridge, right above the first socket hole, and dropped in a bomb. It exploded and the area turned red. He then went up to where the second one was and dropped another bomb, causing the same reaction. Then, the jaw unhinged, allowing Link to go through.

He found himself now in a room with a locked door and a hole in the ground. Realizing he was now going to have to do some more pushing and pulling, he went through the only pathway he could go and kept going through another room and another pathway until he found the block that was needed. Luckily for him, it was just above where it had to go and he pushed it down onto the lower level. Once putting it in place, the final door unlocked and Link went through.

He then noticed the loose rock in the middle of the room and used a bomb to blow it up. There was then an open hole, and Link could hear the lava in there. He knew at that moment he was going to meet up with something, probably something that'll be big.

Taking a deep breath, he then jumped down the hole, about to meet his final challenge of the cavern.  


* * *

(A/N: Is this the week I do cliffhangers or something? I don't know, I just felt it was best to stop it here, because then it would seem like I would never find a good place to stop until later on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please do realize this dungeon in Zelda was a pain in the ass for certain reasons, as was the Fire Temple, so it may have seemed a bit boring. So, until then, stay away from dancing Gorons.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. Looking For the Final Spiritual Stone

(A/N: Just for future reference, if you ever want to hear the Z.R.E.O. Team's versions of the Ocarina songs, you can always find them on YouTube. Now, we're practically at the boss part of this dungeon so now it's time for some boss music! The name of the song here is "Fire Boss Theme V.1" by the Z.R.E.O Team.)  


* * *

Chapter 6: Looking For the Final Spiritual Stone

Once Link finally touched ground again, he saw that he was, yet again, in a room that had a lava pit. Once he got his bearings, he then felt tremors hitting the ground, causing him to shake. They were footsteps, and Link noticed they were coming from _behind_ him. He looked behind him and saw a huge monster stomping towards him and then letting out a large roar. *It was the Infernal Dinosaur: King Dodongo (Groudon).

Link quickly got out his sword and shield but the great beast was making its move to shoot out fire, which made Link have to jump out of the way, although getting slightly burned, some of his fur singed off. It was obvious that he couldn't just hurt it by just sword alone. He needed to stun it or something. He then remembered how it took sometime for the dinosaur to shoot out fire and remembered the bombs he had. ""Of course!" Link said out loud. He then faced the creature again, and it started to make the same move again. However, Link was now ready. "Eat this!" he yelled, throwing the bomb into the Dodongo's mouth.

It swallowed the bomb and soon an explosion erupted in its stomach, causing it to groan in pain and crumble to the ground. Link then took the time he had and started the creature, hitting and stabbing it in the face before it got up and started rolling into a ball and rolling towards him!

Link had to quickly dodge out of the way as the Dodongo rolled past him and crashed into the wall before getting back up. Knowing what had to be done, Link threw in another bomb before the monster could attack and repeated the same process. After slashing it the final time, the Dodongo let out a groan of pain and rolled into a ball again, only to then roll straight into the lava, burning itself alive. Soon, the lava solidified and a blue portal appeared once again. Stepping through it, Link was then transported out of the cave.  


* * *

Link was now in the outside part of Death Mountain, close to Goron City. Right as he got back, he was quickly knocked down as Darunia appeared from above, who had a smile on his face. "Well done!" he then boomed loudly, jumping slightly which caused Link to lose his footing again. "Because of you, now we can eat those delicious rocks from Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!"

"It was no problem…" Link said, getting to his feet once again.

Darunia then frowned. "It's strange though," he then said. "I have seen the Dodongos in such numbers. And that big rock blocking the cave… it must've been caused by that thief Ganondorf! He asked me for it, or demanded it I should say. If I did, then he would've gotten rid of that rock."

"_They could've just used a bomb…" _Link thought.

"However, you risked your life to help us," Darunia continued. He then smiled. "Kid, I like you! How about you and I become Sworn Brothers? No, there's no ceremony! Just take this as a reward of our friendship." He then gave Link the Spiritual Stone of Fire, or the Goron's Ruby. "Brother!" he then said. "You'll be getting stronger as you travel, no? You should go see the Great Fairy on the top of Death Mountain. She can give you certain powers. Powers that might come in handy."

"_Powers?"_ Link thought. It wouldn't hurt to become at least a little bit stronger.

"Hey everybody!" Darunia then called out. "Let's see off our brother!" All of a sudden, many other Gorons appeared close to where they were.

"You did great!" one of the other Gorons said.

"How 'bout a big Goron hug?" another said as they all crept closer to Link. Link suddenly turned around and ran for his life, going up the mountain and yelling his lungs out.

"I guess not," Darunia said with an amused smile.  


* * *

Link then continued his way up the mountain, past the Goron city. Unfortunately, once he got to the top he didn't realize how active the mountain really was. "Aw, damn it," Link groaned. Luckily he had his Hyrulian Shield and used it like an umbrella to protect him from the falling rocks. After dodging rocks and some climbing, he finally made it to the peak, where there appeared to be one pathway. However, he could feel heat from the outside and thought perhaps that was not the way to go.

Then, he noticed how the rock in the one area seemed different, almost covered. He took out a bomb and blew it up revealing another pathway. He then quickly went inside.  


* * *

(A/N: Oh great, one of my favorite moments in the game. Can you tell by my sarcasm? Okay, we all know the song here, but I will be using a different version, called "Fairy Fountain Theme" from the Z.R.E.O Team. By the way, that fairy still creeps me out.)  


* * *

*Upon entering, he saw he was in some sort of fountain area. Walking forward, he then saw the familiar Triforce symbol and knew what had to be done. Taking out his Ocarina, he played Zelda's Lullaby. Soon, there was a flash of light and a figure appeared (Cresselia).

Link was taken aback slightly, seeing how beautiful the Great Fairy was. "Welcome Link," she said, smiling. "I am the Great Fairy of Power. I am going to grant you a sword technique power. Receive it now!" All of a sudden, Link was surrounded by an orange glow. He was able to use a spin attack! "When you charge power for a spin attack, magic will be consumed," the fairy explained. "So make sure to watch your use of it. Hey, you're a messenger of the Royal Family right?"

"Yes," Link replied.

"I have a friend near Hyrule Castle who will be able to grant you another power," the Great Fairy said. "When you have become weary from battle, return to me at anytime." And with that, the fairy disappeared.

After going back outside, Link then saw the same Noctowl from before. "Link, it is good to see you," he said. "I see you've come from the Great Fairy's Fountain. Learned a new power, did you not? If you are heading back down the mountain, how about a give you a hand? Grab on to my talons, and hold on tight!"

Link, grabbing on, was soon flying down the mountain and then was dropped off in Kakariko Village. Now that he was back, he had to return to Hyrule Castle to see if he could find that other fairy.

Once he got back to Castle Town, he saw the Happy Mask store was now open. Remembering the favor asked by the soldier in Kakariko Village, Link decided to check it out. Going inside, he saw a Banette at the counter with a smile on his face, the kind of smile that would creep anyone out. "Hello there!" he then said. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! We deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone! Would you like to be a happy mask salesman?"

"Uh, sure?" Link said.

"Splendid!" the Banette said. "I'll lend you the mask, you sell it and bring me back the money. Once you sell all of them, you will very happy yourself! Here, you can have the Keaton mask. Have faith in your selling!" Link then took the Keaton mask and left the shop.

Once he got to where his castle adventure began, Link saw the giant rock that was blocking the other pathway. Taking a bomb, he blew up the rock, which led to another cave.

Upon entering it, he found himself in another Fairy Fountain. Knowing what had to be done now, he played Zelda's Lullaby once again. This time, a different figure (Azelf) appeared before Link. "Welcome Link," it said. "I am the Great Fairy of Magic! I will give you a magic spell. Please take it." A reddish orb soon appeared and was given to Link. He was now able to use Din's Fire. Its fireball could engulf everything around him. "You can use this not only to attack, but to burn things as well," the Great Fairy said. "When battle has made you weary, come see me." And with that, the Fairy disappeared.

Once he was back in Hyrule Field, he decided to perhaps visit Malon on her ranch. He did say he would.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, maybe you haven't quite noticed what I'm trying to do here. Well… I won't say just yet. I'll let the story explain. Anyway, since we're going there, why don't we have the song as well? The song is called "Lon Lon Ranch" by The Z.R.E.O Team.)  


* * *

*Once he managed to get to the ranch, he was surprised to see how large it was. But he didn't quite see the open field yet. Once he did, he was even more shocked. He looked for Malon and it didn't take long for he could hear her singing softly to one of the Ponyta.

"Oh Link, it's you!" Malon said happily once she saw him. "Dad told me you sent him back here once he got back. We had a little talk, but I think now Daddy won't be sleeping on the job as much."

"I heard you singing," Link said. "It was beautiful."

"Oh, thanks," Malon said, blushing slightly. "I was singing to my friend here. Her name is Epona." Epona then ran away from them both. "I think she's scared of you. But only because she has never met you. She's cute. Actually, this is a tune my mother taught when I was a bit younger. Oh, is that an ocarina you have there? Hey, why don't we play together?" She then lowered her voice. "It might get Epona to come over here…"

"Okay," Link said, taking out his ocarina.

"Just play what I sing," Malon said as she sang her notes. Link soon followed, playing the exact same notes. Suddenly, Epona came up to him, causing Malon to giggle. "Oh look, she came over to you," she then said. "I think she realizes now that since you know the song, you're a friend of mine. And any friend of me is a friend to Epona." She then looked at Link for a moment. "Link, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Link said.

"Are you perhaps… a messenger for the Royal Family?" Malon asked.

"Yes," Link said, and the question reminded him how he had to find the last Spiritual Stone.

"Oh," Malon said sadly. "Then I guess that means you have to leave then?"

"Yeah," Link said, sad as well. "I'm sorry Malon."

"Oh no!" Malon said quickly. "It's fine! I can't be the cause for the Royal Family to get upset at you. It's understandable, really!"

"I can always come back once I'm done," Link said, smiling.

"Really?" Malon said happily. "I would like that, a lot. Well, I'm not sure what you'll be doing, but just be careful."

"I will," Link said, nodding slightly and then turning around.

"Oh Link?" Malon then said. Link turned around to see her come up to him and saw she was blushing much deeper this time. She came up to him and then pressed her lips against his, catching him by surprise slightly, but then he returned it as his paws lightly grazed her soft fur. Even if they were still young, it didn't matter at this point. Once they broke the kiss, both of them were blushing. "That was… for good luck," she said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah," Link said, smiling. "Thanks. Bye Malon."

After saying their goodbyes, Link returned to Hyrule Field but could not think of where else to go. "I wonder," he then said, taking out his ocarina. He then played Saria's Song, hoping he could reach her.

"Link, is that you?" he then heard her voice say.

"Saria?" Link asked. "Am I really hearing you?"

"Of course you are, silly," Saria said. "You called me. Is something wrong?"

"I actually wanted to ask you a question," Link said. "You know how I'm looking for the Spiritual Stones? Well, I found the one at Death Mountain, but am now looking for the last one, but don't know where to go."

"Hmm," Saria said. "Wait I know. You haven't gone to Zora's Domain yet, have you?"

"Zora's Domain?" Link asked.

"Mhm, the home of the Zoras," Saria said. "They are in allegiance with the Royal Family I believe and perhaps they might know what you're looking for. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Link said. "Alright, I'll head there then. Thanks Saria!"

"No problem!" she said. "By the way, once you're done helping the Royal Family, you'll come home right?"

Truth was, Link didn't really think of that, and now with what had happened with Malon, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go back home and stay there. But then again, Saria was his friend and he could at least visit her. "Of course I'll come back," Link said.

"Good," Saria said, and Link could imagine her smiling. "Well, I'll see you soon perhaps."

"Yeah, you two," Link said. He then looked to where the moat surrounding Hyrule Castle was heading. "Looks like that's the way to go," he said. "Better go and finish this as quickly as I can." _"Then maybe I can go back and see Malon," _he thought as he headed towards Zora's Domain.  


* * *

(A/N: Well now, I'm sure NO ONE was expecting that. It doesn't surprise me if you didn't. But yes, I kind of think for Ocarina of Time, that Link and Malon are a good couple. I could give a VERY long explanation, but I'll condense it: it would be either her or Saria, but Saria is a sage and therefore never ages, not to mention she has to protect the Forest Temple for eternity practically. Also, why do you think Link in Twilight Princess is a farmer? Hmm…. I wonder… Anyway, that's done with. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, "Only love can break the heart.")

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Zora's Domain

Chapter 7: Zora's Domain

Once reaching Zora's River, Link's pathway was then blocked a couple large boulders. Luckily, Link still had some bombs left and used one to get himself through. Unfortunately, the current here had picked up slightly and it would take a huge jump to get to either side of the river. Luckily for him, he happened to see a lone Torchic by itself, minding its business. Link had an idea since a smile crept onto his face.

"Sorry buddy, but I need your help," he said, picking up the Torchic. As was expected, the Torchic freaked out and squirmed in his paws but Link kept a hold of it. While Torchic weren't able to fly, the flapping gave Link enough to glide across to the other side. After much crossing and climbing, Link finally found himself at a large waterfall. Once again, he saw the Triforce symbol, meaning this had to be the entrance to Zora's Domain.

Link got out his ocarina and once again played Zelda's Lullaby. Who would've thought one song could be so important? Suddenly, the water from the waterfall ceased slightly, allowing Link to go through the entrance.  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, it's kind of common sense here what song needs to be played next. The song is "Zora's Domain" from OoT. By the way, has anyone noticed that in both this and Twilight Princess, the songs sound practically the same? I already knew this, but it seems like they didn't change the song too much.)  


* * *

*Upon entering, Link was amazed to see a large lake. A lake inside a cavern of some sort. The place was filled with all sort of water-type Pokemon. _"They must be the Zora Tribe," _Link thought. He then went up the stairway close to him, noticing some of the other Pokemon looking at him. He reached the top but before he could continue, he heard a "Psst!"

Link looked over and saw a Prinplup motioning over to him. He went over to him and saw he was close to the edge of the waterfall. "Hey, outsider," the Prinplup said. "I'm guessing you must be part of the Royal Family if you managed to get in here. And if that's the case, then it must be important. Anyway, I have something you might want, something that could come in handy."

"Really?" Link asked. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you," the Prinplup said. He then smiled. "After you do a little game. Twenty rupees. Don't worry, you'll get your money back."

"Alright, I guess," Link said, giving him the rupees. Then Prinplup threw them down into the water.

"You have fifty seconds to collect all of them," Prinplup said. "It should be easy, but hey, you never know. And you will start… now!"

Link wasn't exactly the best at swimming but knew now he didn't have much of a choice now. He then dived forward, heading straight towards the water and was submerged. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stay under water too long, but managed to get a couple rupees before returning to the surface.

After a couple more times, he managed to get all of them. "Hey, nice work down there!" the Prinplup called from above. "Come up and I'll give you your reward." After finally getting back, the Prinplup then said, "Alright, as promised, here's your reward!" He then gave Link a Scale. "This Scale will help you be able to stay under water longer. I think it'll come in handy, don't you think? So, why are you here anyway, outsider?"

"I'm here because I need something from the Zoras," Link said. "A Spiritual Stone."

"Oh, that," Prinplup said. "Well, that is something you will have to talk to our king, King Zora, about. Unfortunately, he may not be in the best of moods."

"Why is that?" Link asked.

"Well, his daughter, Princess Ruto, has disappeared," Prinplup said. "He thinks she may have run away, but for what reason he does not know. Our poor king is most depressed. If you need to talk to him, his room is that door over there."

"Right, thank you," Link said, and went over to where the king resided. He knocked, to be polite, but there was no response. He then decided to open the door and not really surprised saw an Empoleon, who had to have been King Zora.

"Ah! What the-!" the king then said. "How did you know I was in here? Oh, I guess Prinplup told you… Wait, you're no Zora I can tell, are you perhaps a messenger of the Royal Family?"

"Yes," Link said. "I'm in need of something."

"Oh, I would love to help," King Zora said. His face then fell. "Unfortunately, the event of my daughter's disappearance has affected me greatly. Where could she be? Please, if you can help me find my poor daughter, then I can give you what you wish for."

It wasn't what Link planned, but he decided it had to be done. Besides, he wasn't one to turn down someone in need. "Alright," he said. He then looked down the hallway behind the king. "Um, where does that lead?" he then asked.

"Hmm?" the king then said. "Oh, that leads to Zora's Fountain, where our deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu, resides. However, we are not allowed to disturb our deity, so you must not go that way. Anyway, if you happen to find anything, come to me immediately."

"Very well," Link said reluctantly. He had a very bad feeling this was going to take longer than needed. But then he realized he had seen a hole near where the waterfall was and decided to check it out. Now that he had that scale, he was able to go under water for a longer period of time. Going through the hole, he now found himself at Lake Hylia.

Getting to the surface, Link then saw that it was starting to get dark since the sun was starting to set. Looking in the water, he then saw what looked like a bottle. "Well, I could always use another one," Link said, going down and getting the bottle. However, what he didn't notice until then was that there was a letter inside the bottle. Now this seemed important, but it was best not to open it yet. It was best not to tamper with clues.

Heading back to Zora's Domain, Link presented the bottle to King Zora. "Hmm…" the king said, opening the bottle and reading the letter. "It's from Ruto!" he then said. "She has been… eaten by Lord Jabu-Jabu!? But this can't be! Our deity would never do something like that. But then again, ever since that Ganondorf showed up, Jabu-Jabu hasn't been feeling so well."

Link almost wanted to face palm himself. "Then perhaps Ganondorf had something to do with this?" he suggested.

"You're right," King Zora said. "You, messenger boy. I am giving you the task of rescuing my daughter from Lord Jabu-Jabu. Please, she means everything to me!"

"Alright, alright," Link said. He then went forward towards the entrance of Zora's Fountain. The place was still except for the creepy wind that he could hear. Unfortunately, it wasn't wind he was hearing, but actually the breathing of a large Wailord. Who would've thought Lord Jabu-Jabu was a large… Wailord. And somehow, it just seemed so wrong…

Link went up to the large creature, but it didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. _"Is it really that sick?" _Link thought. Suddenly, he felt a chill down his back. But it wasn't one of those that foreshadowed something. No, it was almost like something was beckoning him again. He looked across the body of water and saw an area up ahead of him. Link was a bit nervous to go into the water, thinking the Pokemon might attack him. However, once he did, the Wailord made no move to come after him and Link relaxed slightly.

He headed over to the area that was beckoning him, and saw there was a solid wall. That wouldn't stop Link as he threw another bomb, blowing a hole straight into the wall. Going in, he found out he had guessed right since there was yet another fairy fountain. Doing what he did before, he went up, got out his ocarina, and played Zelda's Lullaby. Soon, another Pokemon appeared, similar to the one he saw before.

"Welcome Link," the fairy (Uxie) said. "I am the fairy of Magic. I will now give you a spell." Link was then given Farore's Wind, which could be used to transport out of dungeons. "Remember," Uxie said. "Farore's Wind can only be used inside dungeons that have a dungeon map. When battle had made you weary, come back to see me." And with that, Uxie disappeared.

Link then left the cave and returned back to where Lord Jabu-Jabu was. "Um… excuse me?" Link said. "Hey, can you hear me?" But the Pokemon still did not listen nor acknowledge him. Then Link had an idea, but it was one he could possibly regret. He took out the bottle he had and looked around, and saw a lone fish in the water. He then caught it inside the bottle. Then, he went back to the Wailord. He could not believe that he was going to do this.

He then opened up the bottle and let out the fish, and it started flopping on the ground. This finally caused a reaction from Jabu-Jabu and it opened it's mouth, and starting to inhale. And before he knew it, Link was being suck into the whale's mouth as well!  


* * *

(A/N: Okay, I sort of decided to end it here, mostly because it was a good part to stop, and also due to time constraints, so sorry that it's kind of short. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will be on the way soon.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
